speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rao
Simple white hearts made of whatever materials are available adorn the temples of Rao and the homes of his followers. The god of love, peace, and serenity is a welcoming, open, and accepting presence that fills his followers with an intense joy. He appears to most as an old man with ivory white hair and skin a burnished mahogany. His eyes are piercing and while none who have seen them could tell you what color they are, all who have seen them remember their sight. His smile is enough to fill any being with a sense of serenity, even the dastardly Nerull in his day was unable to resist the powers of Rao. with his small crook of a staff he pulls his flock through serenity towards peace, and each time a declaration of peace is made in the world he grows a day younger. Relationships Rao was hated by Nerull and is an enemy still of Iuz and Incabulos. Those close to Rao are regarded as family, and his followers treat the followers of those deities accordingly. Heironeous, Pelor, Allitur, and Saint Cuthbert are each regarded as younger siblings to Rao who is protective over their domains, but Zilchus is regarded as the elder to Rao and the two have good-natured disagreements with one another. Zilchus considers Rao too idealistic, while he considers Zilchus too worldly and cynical. Rao is served by Zodal, who he regards as an adopted son, while it is rumored that his earth-bound deva avatar Incarum may in fact be his daughter by blood. Incarum is responsible for writing the entirety of his words into scripture. His saint Edoira who led the church of Rao in its original state is kept close by his side at all times. Rao has a more complicated relationship with Joramy, to whom he has a long history of back and forth periods of love and contempt in equal measure. Dogma of Rao Reason leads to discourse, discourse begets peace, and serenity will follow. There are some for whom actions are the only course, these are the ones who can not be changed by discourse and whose hearts will rush to violence. The reaction must be measured and calculated, but sometimes that action must be violent. Violence is regrettable always. Strong emotions must be controlled and avoided, as they can destroy the foundations of peace. It may be necessary to take up arms when defending the foundation of what is good and lawful. Law and the power of good must never be separated from one another, for peace cannot stand in chaos and law without good is something reprehensible to behold. It is better to act as the ent, not the bullete. Worship of Rao The worship of Rao takes place in the form of lengthy sermons followed by long meditations. Often a basic sermon will consist of a retelling of the most popular story of the War of Light and Shadow penned by Incarum: In the beginning there was only light, and all humans respected the laws and accepted the love of Rao, until the blight of Tharizdun the deceiver. Tharizdun stole their light with his lies and promises of grand futures and terrifying power. The power of the storms of Tharizdun were enough that many would forget what the light looked like, and likewise forget Rao. Rao, heavy-hearted, was ready to give up on the human race when he noticed something that moved him. A human threw themselves upon the ground and repented, begged Rao to forgive him for his mistakes and return the light to his heart. Many more followed in the man's stead and Rao was pushed to tears. Rao pushed the clouds from the sky and made the moon more bright so that even in the dark there would always be light watching overhead, and then he brightened the stars so that guidance from above would always be there for those who knew to follow. True peace will not come until the lights in the night are snuffed once more. Incarum has told of one other prophecy, that of a hero who will bear a scabbard with no sword, and defeat the darkness with no weapon.